


for the love that i make (i am going to hell)

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, or. well. one of them is a demon, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hongbin pumps Taekwoon's cock into full hardness and Taekwoon's teeth dig hard into his bottom lip. He laughsㅡ laughsㅡ like the cruel demon he is, thumbing over Taekwoon's slit where it's red and raw and dewy with the precum dribbling down the length.It's hot.It's really fucking hot.It feels like an infernoㅡ and Taekwoon's burning up.;or: taekwoon is a priest. hongbin is a demon. they fuck.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	for the love that i make (i am going to hell)

**Author's Note:**

> i studied at a Catholic school and my family is super religious and this is how i cope. 
> 
> anyways!! this was inspired by a fanart i saw long ago (have no idea where it is now) and it's pretty much just. 4.5k words of filth and blasphemy and sin so. uh. enjoy!! jdjdnd

“-Holy Mary, Mother of God,”

Taekwoon's hands shake around the rosary as Father Hwang carries on with the prayer, eyes clamped shut and lips pursed. Guilt is a heavy weight at the pit of his stomach, and it takes most of his willpower not to throw up on the spot.

He swears, at the back of his mind, he can hear Hongbin's low chuckle, can feel his fingers trailing across Taekwoon's skin, and Taekwoon bites his lip so hard he can taste the blood on his tongue- thick, metallic, cloying.

“Pray for us Sinners,”

His eyes are closed, but he can feel it. The heavy presence behind him, the shadow of a demon spilling over him. His skin prickles with goosebumps, hair on the nape of his neck standing on end. He barely represses a shiver, nails digging into the skin of his palm as he clutches the rosary beads even tighter.

He can hear Hongbin, too- that deep, rough voice of his, mockingly praying along to the Rosary, murmuring right into Taekwoon's ear. There's a laugh imbedded into his voice as he mutters, “Now and at the hour of our death, Amen.”

Taekwoon shudders, wonders how Hongbin isn't on fire. This is a church, after all. Aren't demons supposed to catch fire the moment they step into God's Home? They're not supposed to be able to survive here for longㅡ let alone, let alone masquerade as a priest, innocent in everyone's eyes but to Taekwoon's. 

But Hongbin is very much alive, digging sharp nails into Taekwoon's skin, wicked smirk on his face as he revels in Taekwoon's suffering. Taekwoon can't see it, doesn't dare to, but he knows it's there. But nobody else does- nobody can see Hongbin, not when he's like this, when he's incorporeal to everyone else besides Taekwoon. 

He tries to ignore it the best he can. He tries to focus on Father Hwang starting to lead the Glory Be, but his his body’s too tense and his eyes are clamped shut and he's hyper as are of the sweat rolling off his neck. He tries not to react when Hongbin's tongue flits out to lick it off, tries to ignore the roiling heat settled n the pit of his belly.

“Taekwoon?”

Taekwoon's eyes fly open, and he nearly falls over from his kneeling position on the pews. The smile Father Hwang sends him is soft and warm, and it makes Taekwoon want to disappear. He feels disgusted at himself, disgusted at Hongbin, disgusted at everything.

“Yes?” he asks slowly, thanking God when his voice doesn't falter.

“Please lead the Fatima prayer,” the pastor says, and Taekwoon nearly chokes on air. His mouth dries up and he swallows around a cottony tongue. He licks his lips and nods, stands on shaky legs, Hongbin's mocking laughter echoing in his ears. Taekwoon breathes in and breathes out again.

“O my Jesus,” he starts, willing his voice not to shake. He loops the rosary around his index finger out of habit, rolling a few beads between his fingers, “Forgive us our sins.”

From the corner of his eye, he can see Hongbin's wicked smirk. He can feel Hongbin lean into his space again, mumbling the prayer against his skinㅡ

“Save us from the fires of Hell,”

He has to stop himself from cringing the moment he recites those words, stop himself from wincing and running out of the church or, at the very least, just sitting back down. The guilt is heavyㅡ far too heavyㅡ and it's weighing his heart down ‘til it's nestled uncomfortably in his stomach.

“Fucking filthy,” he hears Hongbin say, an amused lilt to his voice. “Taekwoonie, this is kind of hot, don't you think?”

Taekwoon grinds his teeth together and carries on. He ignores Hongbin's breath on his ear, Hongbin's nails on his skin, Hongbin's teeth catching Taekwoon's earlobe between themㅡ

But he can't, and his pulse is rising and a flush is making its way up his neck. Hongbin bites down on Taekwoon's neck and Taekwoon's body is aching from the sheer effort of forcing himself not to shudder. His cock makes an interested twitch underneath his pants, anyway.

“And lead us all into Heaven,” he continues, breathless. He almost drops the rosary when he clutches at the pew before him for purchase, for the sake of not unravelling before everyone's eyes, and he thanks the stars and angels and God above that everyone's too busy paying attention to the prayer to notice his current state. “Especially those in need most of thy mercy,”

“Amen,” Hongbin whispers in his ear, hot and breathy and sending shivers up his spine. Firm fingers are squeezing Taekwoon's hip. Taekwoon slumps back down to a kneeling position, hands pale from how hard he's clutching his rosary. He's slightly surprised its still intact.

A priest stands.

Taekwoon closes his eyes again. 

“Hail, Holy Queen…”

Taekwoon looks up from the book he'd been reading when he hears the distinct sound of the door creaking open. Wonshik is peering inside, a slight frown on his face, and Taekwoon sets his book aside, “What is it?”

“Have you seen Hongbin anywhere?” Wonshik asks. He purses his lips, looks around the room. “He wasn't at the rosary earlier and Father Hwang is looking for him.”

Taekwoon's stomach lurches but he ignores it, trying to keep himself as calm and composed as he possibly can. “Maybe he's in the grotto,” he says, sitting up straight. Wonshik quickly nods and closes the door. Taekwoon hears his footsteps grow fainter as he heads down the corridor, and Hongbin materializes from the corner when he's out of earshot.

He's in his human form nowㅡ no more glowing eyes and sharp canines and dark veins harsh against pale skin. It's the beautiful figure Taekwoon had seen when they'd first met, who had crept into Taekwoon's life and made his heart leap and his stomach whirl like a roller coaster ride. There's a smile on his face instead of a smirk.

“Nice save,” he says, stepping closer to Taekwoon. He has his hands im his pockets, looking so carefree and unaffected, but when he sets Taekwoon's gaze there's a glint in his eyes, “They really need to get their facts right, though- I was there.”

Taekwoon turns his head away from him, but he's sure he's just amusing Hongbin. Hongbin who's begun to thread his fingers in Taekwoon's hair and lean down just a little so he can whisper in Taekwoon's ear. “Now, I'm going to have to go to the grotto, but we can have a little fun before then.”

“By all means, you can leave now,” Taekwoon grits out even as his cock swells in his pants and as butterflies flutter in his stomach. He rubs his hands on the gooseflesh budding on his shoulders. Hongbin only chuckles and tightens his grip on Taekwoon's hair. He tilts Taekwoon's head back, revelling in the small whimper that Taekwoon hadn't been able to contain.

“You're still so stubborn,” Hongbin says, voice light, “Even after all those nights- all those stolen moments-”

Hongbin puts a heavy hand on Taekwoon's thigh, and Taekwoon bites back the whines rising in his throat as Hongbin trails his fingers up, closer to Taekwoon's cock. He keeps his gaze on the ceiling, looking anywhere but at Hongbin, or at the altar he'd set up on top of their cabinet. But then Hongbin is unzipping his slacks and tugging his pants down, and Taekwoon lets him.

“I'll make it quick,” Hongbin says, “Since I have to be at the grotto- thank you for that, by the way- and you have a mass, don't you?”

Taekwoon shudders at the thought of having to lead a mass in only half an hour. He opens his mouth to retort, but then Hongbin's wrapping his hand (his skin is hot, so hot, burning) around Taekwoon's half-hard cock, and Taekwoon's shivering for an entirely different reason completely. His hips rock upwards into Hongbin's fist as a whine spills out from his lips.

Hongbin only hums, and Taekwoon doesn't dare to glance at him. He squeezes his eyes shut, hating the onslaught of heat, of arousal, of the need to fucking-

Hongbin's thumb rubs circles on the underside of Taekwoon's cock and he squeezes around the girth, and Taekwoon whines and bucks up again as he chases that sweet, sweet heat. Hongbin merely chuckles.

“Helpless, are you, Taekwoon?” he whispers. He presses down hard and Taekwoon clutches at the sides of his chair, fucking up into Hongbin's fist. He can feel the tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Is it from frustration, he wonders vaguely, or guilt?

Hongbin nudges Taekwoon's thigh and Taekwoon immediately spreads his legs. His cheeks are burning, shame and humiliation and arousal setting his skin ablaze. He doesn't look away from the ceiling, and his arms are shaking from how hard his grip is on the chair. But it's so good, and it's so hot.

Hongbin pumps Taekwoon's cock into full hardness and Taekwoon's teeth dig hard into his bottom lip. He laughs- laughs, like the cruel demon he is, thumbing over Taekwoon's slit where it's red and raw and dewy with the precum dribbling down the length. 

It's hot. 

It's really fucking hot.

It feels like an infernoㅡ and Taekwoon's burning up. 

Hongbin flicks his wrist up and down, his pace quickening, and Taekwoon convulses, hips riding up and grinding down in sync with Hongbin's hand. He throws his head back, his high, bitten off noises filling the silence of their quarters, ringing shamefully in his ears. Taekwoon catches Hongbin's grin from the corner of his eye, catches the way his sharp canines gleam underneath the glow of the fluorescent lamp.

Taekwoon covers his mouth and fucks into Hongbin's fist one last time before he cries out, voice muffled into his palm, ribbons of white fluid spurting out of his cock all over his dress shirt and Hongbin's hand. Hongbin chuckles again and gathers the semen between his index and middle fingers and slipping them into Taekwoon's mouth. 

Obediently, Taekwoon sucks. Hongbin scissors his fingers inside Taekwoon's mouth, parting them between his tongue, and Taekwoon laves his tongue over the crevices between his fingers as he laps up his own cum. Hongbin makes a sound like he's considering something, before he slowly pulls his fingers back. 

Taekwoon whines. Hongbin stops before his fingers can leave Taekwoon's lips, before he's thrusting the digits deeper inside again. He continues to fuck Taekwoon's mouth with his fingers, spit dribbling down the other's chin. He swallows, Hongbin's fingers still inside his mouth. 

Hongbin smiles. “Good boy,” he says eyes gleaming neon green.

Taekwoon whines once more when Hongbin pulls his hand away, slick with Taekwoon's spit, but the demon pays him no mind and wipes his hand off on his shirt. He flashes Taekwoon an impish grin. “Now get dressed. You have mass in fifteen minutes,”

He turns and leaves the room to head for the grotto, and Taekwoon can only stare, flush rising to his cheeks, chest rising up and down as he tries to catch his breath.

Mass goes horribly.

Taekwoon can see Hongbin at the far corner of the room the whole time. There's something in the way he's smirking, the way he's leaning casually against a wallㅡ is looks like promise. Heat sparks up in Taekwoon's gut, his mind and heart racing as he wonders what it could be.

His brain flashes back to Hongbin's skin against his, to Hongbin's hand wrapped around his cock, Hongbin's cum and spit-slicked fingers fucking in and out of Taekwoon's mouth. He's amazed his voice doesn't break and his knees don't give out from under him.

He feels so guilty, delivering mass while his mind wanders, arousal spurred on with the thoughts of a demon’s piercing eyes and blazing skin. Isn't it blasphemy, in a sense?

Taekwoon isn't even out of his robes when he stumbles inside his quarters, followed by a second set of footsteps, door slamming shut behind him. Cold fingers wrap around his wrists, and Taekwoon yelps when Hongbin turns them both around and presses him against the door with inhuman strength. Hongbin's eyes and grin fucking gleam underneath the candlelight, pupils neon and irises black and teeth sharp, forked tongue flitting out to lick his lips.

Hongbin leans closer, chuckles in Taekwoon's ear, “Did you miss me, Taekwoonie?”

“Like Hell I'd miss you,” Taekwoon wants to say, but all that leaves his mouth is a strained whimper. Hongbin laughs, pressing closerㅡ Taekwoon can feel hard flesh pressing against his thigh, and he bites down on his lip to resist the urge of moaning outright.

“Did you think about me in mass, Taekwoonie?” Hongbin whispers, hot breath hitting the shell of Taekwoon's ear, the latter shivering in response, “Did you think of my touch as you read the Gospel? Did you fantasize as you delivered your Homily, about my lips wrapped around your cock? Of you, bent in half, moaning and whining?” he shifts, and Taekwoon realizesㅡ oh, Hongbin's cock is pressing against his own, now. It's hard and hot and Taekwoon lets out a shaky exhale, feeling his own cock twitch in his pants.

Hongbin's grinding his clothed cock against Taekwoon and the burst of sensation sends Taekwoon surging forward and burying his face in Hongbin's shoulder, crying out. Hongbin chuckles against his ear. His breath is hot and his voice is low. It's rough and musky and mocking all rolled into one.

“Did you get hard waiting for Mass to end, thinking of all the filthy, sinful things you do in the dark, here in the goddamn clergyhouse of all places?”

“Fuck off,” Taekwoon snarls under his breath, but his voice is weak and the way it breaks off into the moan ruins the effect. Hongbin even laughs. He noses along Taekwoon's neck, licking a stripe down an artery, and Taekwoon clenches his fists so hard hard that his knuckles go white. His legs are shaking. His breath is held. 

“I'd bet,” Hongbin says, tilting his head up and staring at Taekwoon through half-lidded eyes, glowing green in the dimness of the room, “If I put my thigh between your legs, you'd ride it, wouldn't you?”

“No,” Taekwoon scowls, heart thrumming in his ears. Hongbin just raises his eyebrows and does exactly what he said he would, pressing closer to Taekwoon with his thigh against the tent in Taekwoon's vestments. Taekwoon bites back another noise and tries not to grind against the flesh, but it's difficult, and his knees are shaking from keeping himself in check.

“No?” Hongbin raises an eyebrow, pushing forward a little more. Heat flares. Temptation flares. Taekwoon does his best to ignore it. “But if you'd look at yourself, Taekwoon, if you'd see the state you're in…” his fingers trail down the sides of Taekwoon's arms, and Taekwoon shivers.

“What a good boy,” Hongbin murmurs. “Do you want me to suck you off, Taekwoon?”

And Taekwoon's cock is so hard, aching. His hips stutter as he searches for friction but Hongbin's hand is on his waist, keeping him still.

Taekwoon moans, a high-pitched keen that makes Hongbin growl and cant his hips against Taekwoon's. “Please.”

He can feel Hongbin smile against his skin. Hongbin's sliding down to his knees, unzipping Taekwoon's slacks. He's tugging Taekwoon's pants along with his underwear. Taekwoon's cock springs out, red at the tip, pre dribbling down the shaft. 

“So wet for me,” Hongbin murmurs. “So good, my Taekwoonie.”

Taekwoon bites his lip and swallows and mumbles prayers under his breath. Our Father. Hail Mary. Glory Be. His knees are shaking. He bunches up the end of the robe between his teeth so that he has something to bite down on.

A forked tongue flits out, licks feather light up the shaft, and Taekwoon cries out. His fingers find Hongbin's hair, slipping between the long curls and tugging. Hongbin groans against his cock and the vibrations make Taekwoon strain forward. He thrusts deeper into Hongbin's mouth, unable to help himselfㅡ Hongbin's mouth is so warm, so wet around his sensitive skin. Hongbin hollows his cheeks and sucks. Taekwoon's back arches, and he keens as his grip tightens around Hongbin's hair.

He's staring up, locking his eyes with Taekwoon's. There's something that drives Taekwoon wild about it, about how sinful it looks, the sight of Hongbin on his knees, staring up at Taekwoon with half-lidded eyes. Black veins are creeping up from under his clothes, up his neck and cheeks. 

It's to be expected, Taekwoon knows, seeing as Hongbin is a being of sin itself, but God if it isn't heady. 

Hongbin pulls back a little. He traces a particularly thick vein with his tongue before swirling it around the tip, the slit. Taekwoon's toes curl. Hongbin sucks, and Taekwoon's rolling his lips, feeling himself getting closerㅡ

And Hongbin's pulling back. Taekwoon cries out at the loss, cloth slipping out from between his teeth to fall over his frame again. He staggers, leaning against the wall for balance. He's panting, and his cock is twitching, and he thrusts up against air as he searches for that tiny push, that tiny nudge that will bring him over the edge. “Please,” he whimpers. "Please.”

“Not so soon,” Hongbin tells him, wicked grin on his face as he stands up, “We're just getting started.”

Taekwoon scowls. Hongbin threads his fingers in Taekwoon's hair, tilts Taekwoon's head up, and Taekwoon’s stomach does flip flops when he sees Hongbin's fanged smirk and glowing eyes. 

“Good boy,” Hongbin grunts, leaning forward and joining their lips to engage in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, Hongbin swallowing down every needy moan slipping from Taekwoon's lips, their tongues sliding across each other’s. His hand slips downward, palming Taekwoon's bare cock. Taekwoon means info the kiss and grinds up against Hongbin's palm. “Do you want my cock?”

“Please,” Taekwoon says again, all restraint gone, and distantly he wonders if it's the only word he knows, anymore.

Hongbin pulls back just a little. He's still close, pressing their foreheads together, neon eyes blown and staring into the crevices of Taekwoon's soul. “Please, what?”

Taekwoon's cheeks burn anew. Part of him doesn't want to say it, still embarrassed, ashamed, but his cock is so hard and so is Hongbin's, and it's pressed against Taekwoon's thigh, heavy and enticing.

“Your cock,” Taekwoon manages to choke out. It's a process they know all too well now, yet he still stumbles through the words, embarrassed and ashamed. “I-I need it.”

“You're so pretty when you beg.” Hongbin's grin is all sharp teeth and too-red lips. He squeezes Taekwoon's cock and flicks his wrists, and Taekwoon's legs turn to jelly. He's only upright because Hongbin's still pressing him to the wall, sharp teeth grazing his skin, the junction where his neck meets his shoulder. “What do you need it for?”

“F-Fuck,” Taekwoon swears between his teeth. “Need you to fuck me. _Please_.”

Taekwoon thinks there are tears forming in his eyes.

Hongbin hisses in his ear again, pressing a kiss underneath it. “Kneel for me, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon obeys, falling to his knees without another word. He has his palms flat on the floor and his gaze firmly down, and he can only feel Hongbin going down on one knee behind him. Hongbin makes one of those considering noises again, clicking his tongue and humming under his breath. It's clinical, distant, and all the more humiliating. Here Taekwoon is, on his knees with his ass up in the air and his cock twitching against his belly, and Hongbin is unaffected, merely examining him with mild interest like one would do to a museum exhibit.

And then Hongbin's snapping his fingersㅡ Taekwoon feels a shudder crawl up his skin at that, like a warm sort of fizz racing up his spine. Hongbin does this sometimes, does it when he doesn't want Taekwoon to cum, and the implications of it leave him breathless. He's tracing around Taekwoon's hole. His fingers are warm, slick with some kind of lubricant. Taekwoon pushes his ass back and Hongbin pulls his hand away. 

“Get on with it,” Taekwoon snaps. 

“Don't talk back to me.”

The harsh, commanding tone in Hongbin's voice leaves Taekwoon keening. He pushes his ass higher up in the air, and Hongbin sighs like he's inconvenienced before pushing his finger inside.

Taekwoon cries, ass clenching around the finger. And then Hongbin's pushing another one in, and a third one, barely giving Taekwoon any time to get used to the stretch. He moves his fingers around. Taekwoon clenches his fists and fucks himself on Hongbin's fingers, and when Hongbin curls them inside Taekwoon and strike that sweet, sweet chord deep inside him the pleasure makes Taekwoon's his vision go white for the briefest moment. His eyes roll back and he arches his back, cock spurting more precum on his stomach.

“Look at you,” Hongbin hisses, pulling his pants down and pumping his own cock with his free hand. “Sweet, innocent Father Taekwoon. The other people here probably think you're such a pure soul, a perfect priest.”

Taekwoon's brain searches for words, but his mind is blank, zeroed in on the ecstasy that's shooting up his body. All he can do is moan and grind back against Hongbin's fingers, and it still isn't enough. He needs more. He needsㅡ

Hongbin's flipping him over, rough and sudden, so that he's on his back with his legs up and spread. He can see Hongbin's face, sees that he's sweating, sees that his glowing green eyes are so much more dilated now. Sees that his hair is sticking to his forehead, veins straining more against porcelain skin. He slips his fingers out and Taekwoon whines in complaint, ass clenching around nothing.

It feels empty he needs it back he's so, so close.

Hongbin positions himself between Taekwoon's legs, spreading them even wider before he thrusts forward. Taekwoon throws his head back and screams, body arching off the floor. The stretch of Hongbin's cock makes his head spin, makes him drool just from the pleasure it's bringing him. It's thick, pulsing inside him, and Taekwoon can feel every vein pushing against his walls as Hongbin bottoms out.

“What do you think they'll say, Taekwoon?” Hongbin's eyes are glowing, tantalizing. “When they see you stretched out around a demon's cock, whoring yourself out to the one creature your religion shuns the most?”

They'll say he's so bad, Taekwoon thinks. They'll call him filthy for spreading his legs and moaning out like a wanton whore, for allowing himself to be tempted by the licking flames of the sins of the flesh. He tries not to show how hot and bothered that thought makes him, but his cheeks are redder than before and his cock is straining and quivering between his thighs.

“You like that?” Hongbin asks, a harsh whisper, rolling his hips.

Taekwoon can't find it in him to reply. He's not even sure he's physically capable of such. His insides are ablaze, pleasure coursing through his veins like wildfire. All he can do is moan and keen and writhe around Hongbin's cock. Hongbin grips Taekwoon's hips hard enough to bruise, and he pulls out until only the head of his cock is inside Taekwoon before snapping his hips forward and slamming inside again.

“Answer me, Taekwoon,” Hongbin snaps.

“I do!” Taekwoon cries in between loud, wanton moans. “I like it, I likeㅡ nnhㅡ!”

“Do you want them to see? Jaehwan and Wonshik and Sanghyuk, while a demon fucks you until you're sobbing into the sheets?” Hongbin accentuates these words with a snap of his hips, slamming his cock deeper into Taekwoon every time. “Want to whore yourself out to them, too?”

“Yes!” Taekwoon doesn't even know what he's agreeing to at this point, words mixing into one incoherent blurb in his head, drowned out by _pleasuremoreharderplease_ ㅡ

Hongbin's thrusts are slowㅡ so painfully, torturously slowㅡ but they're powerful. With every slam of his hips he hits that sweet spot deep inside Taekwoon, making his toes curl and his vision go blank. The quarters are filled with nothing but Taekwoon's cries and moans and Hongbin's occasional grunt and the slapping of skin against skin. But it's slow, so slow, Taekwoon needs, Taekwoon needsㅡ

“Harder,” Taekwoon pants, arms wrapped around Hongbin's neck. “Please, Hongbin, please.”

Hongbin doesn't seem to listen, even though the glint in his eyes says otherwise. So Taekwoon flips them both over so he's straddling Hongbin, the demon's cock still nestled deep inside him. It's so good, so goodㅡ Hongbin raises his eyebrows with a chuckle, but Taekwoon ignores him. 

He raises his hips and slams down and he sees stars in his vision. He repeats the motion again and again, rides Hongbin hard and fast, letting go of any and all inhibition in the world as he bends back and lets the moans and screams spill out of his lungs unabashed. It's frantic and desperate and filthy, but Taekwoon loves the stretch of his ass around Hongbin's cock, loves the way Hongbin presses against his insides, cock pulsing with Taekwoon, hot and big and veiny. 

He chases that edge, but he can't reach it, his cock spasming and eager to cum. He's there but the tension remains, coiled inside his cock like something's holding him back, even as his toes curl and his cock jerksㅡ

“Please let me cum,” he sobs, “Fuck, pleaseㅡ”

“Desperate boy,” Hongbin mocks. “Where's all that bravado from earlier, hm?”

Hongbin snaps his hips up, hands slipping underneath Taekwoon's robes to play with his sensitive cock. Taekwoon makes an unholy noise from the bottom of his throat.

He doesn't know where the bravado from earlier went, too. It's humiliating, how quickly he spiraled into a whimpering, moaning mess falling apart at the seams, begging Hongbin to _go harder, faster, please let me cum oh God please I'm so closeㅡ_ but he doesn't even care anymore. All that he cares about is that his cock is painfully hard, leaking pre yet unable to actually cum, and that Hongbin's fucking him oh-so-good, rolling his hips in tandem even as Taekwoon rides him like his life depends on it. His nails dig into Hongbin's skin, leaving small crescents that are sure to disappear within moments. Hongbin's lips search for his again. The kiss is searing, hungry, sucking every moan and cry and whine, hands coming to Taekwoon's hair to pull him impossibly closer.

Hongbin pulls away from the kiss to bite Taekwoon's ear. “What a fucking whore.”

Taekwoon whines wordlessly, writhing in Hongbin's arms, grinding down on the demon's cock. The sensations are making him dizzy, and Taekwoon's pretty sure he's losing his mind.

“Who do you belong to?”

Hongbin snaps his hips up, and Taekwoon chokes on a breath. “You.”

“Who owns you?”

“You do,” Taekwoon shouts as the tip of Hongbin's cock hits his prostate again and again and again. “Yours,” he moans. “Yours, yours, yours.”

He chants it over and over again, the pleasure making his head spin, making him grind down even harder against Hongbin's cock. There's something so erotic, so arousing in how sacrilegious it isㅡ he's still in his holy vestments for fuck's sake, and here he is moaning like a whore and offering himself and his body up to a demon and liking it.

“Mine,” Hongbin growls. There's a sense of finality in it, a sense of finality that settles in Taekwoon's gut, and the demon snaps his fingers once more before he digs his teeth into the flesh of Taekwoon's shoulder. Taekwoon doesn't even bother to bite back a piercing cry.

Taekwoon feels it the moment the demon cums, thick, hot fluid spurting inside of him and filling him. It's at that moment Taekwoon screams, hot white ropes spurting out of his cock and onto his chest. He keeps riding Hongbin frantically thoughout the orgasm and tries to chase more of it, clenching and squeezing around Hongbin's cock as if trying to milk it of every last drop of cum, the pleasure so hot so good it's addicting.

Soon he's falling back on the floor, spent cock twitching against his stomach. Hongbin's pulling out, and he can hear the demon’s laugh rumble in his ear, but Taekwoon's too tired to keep his eyes open.

He can vaguely process Hongbin cleaning up and carrying him to the bed, whispering, “Until next time,” and pulling the covers up over him, and then he's falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [gerard way voice] mama we all go to hell
> 
> anyways!! kudos and comments would b cool sjdjjs hope u have a great day!! <3


End file.
